Digimon Gaiden: Un Nuevo Inicio
by Vampire Angemon
Summary: Continuacion no-ofical de Digimon Adventures 02...
1. No liberen al Digimon Sellado!

--------------------------------------------  
Digimon Gaiden: Un Nuevo Inicio  
Episodio 1: No liberen al Digimon Sellado!  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Ahora es cuando tu debes hacer la aventura digievolucionar. Y Takeru Jr., el hijo de nuestro Takeru, lo hizo de la peor (o no?) manera.  
La excursion por el DigiMundo, algo que los niños estaban esperando desde hacia mucho tiempo. Sus padres les contaban de cuando lucharon por la paz del DigiMundo y del Mundo Real, entre 1999 y el 2002... tres largos años de lucha y de maduracion, de enfrentar directamente la luz contra la oscuridad. Desde aquella lucha contra Devimon, donde el recien digievolucionado Angemon se sacrifico, y solo por la Esperanza de Takeru pudo volver al DigiHuevo. Etemon, que solo pudo ser derrotado gracias al Valor de Taichi. Myotismon, quiza el peor de todos sus enemigos. Reza el refran: "hierba mala nunca muere", y pareciera que asi fuera con Myotismon. AngeWomon, WarGreymon y MetalGarurumon lucharon, solo para que una vez derrotado poseiera el cuerpo del pobre Yukio Oikawa... Myotismon, luego VenomMyotismon y finalmente MaloMyotismon... Cuanto habian sufrido.  
Pero para sus hijos todo eso no era mas que un relato de aventuras, la historia de sus compañeros Digimon, era solo un juego de niños. Lo que no sabian es que la vida no es juego de niños, que la vida es mayormente sufrimiento y dolor, que la vida pareciera no tener sentido. Lo que no sabian es que sus padres eran gente especial, gente que nunca perderia la fe en sus sueños, debido a todo los obstaculos que habian pasado, los cuales solo eran posible superar si uno entendia que no existe fuerza mas grande en el universo que la fe. Que las "palabras magicas" mas fuertes y poderosas son "YO CREO"... todo esto no lo sabian, ni siquiera Takeru Jr.  
Se habia separado del grupo, siguiendo a un bonito Floramon que habia pasar por el bosque. Ahora se encontraba perdido entre tantas plantas y arboles. Sintio miedo y volteo a mirar a su Tokomon, que parecia de lo mas tranquilo.  
"Vamos, sigamos adelante", dijo, en parte porque queria saber que habia mas alla, esa innata curiosidad de los niños; en parte porque queria parecer valiente. Secretamente siempre habia admirado mas a Daisuke y a Taichi que a su padre. Hubiera preferido un Koromon o un DemiVeemon, para que digievolucionara en un War Greymon o en un... un... Cual era la evolucion Mega de Veemon? Parecia que no recordaba sus lecciones de Teoria Digievolutiva 2! Diablos, debia estudiar mas.  
Pensando asi, callados, llegaron Takeru Jr. y su Digimon al borde del bosque. Delante de ellos estaba una montaña pequeña, con una cueva. "Perfecto, vamos!" le dijo a Tokomon. Avanzo hacia la cueva, pero retrocedio espantado. Una barrera de fuego cubria toda la entrada! Recordo la historia de los niños elegidos del pasado y Apocalymon, y penso que algo importante debia estar detras de esa barrera.  
Mirando alrededor vio la forma de un Digivice grabada en la roca, en bajorelieve. Dedujo que introduciendo un Digivice en la ranura podia abrir la puerta. "Demonios, yo solo tengo un D3!" Deseaba con todo su corazon tener un Digivice para poder entrar. Repentinamente, su D3 cambio de forma y se conviertio en un Digivice. Takeru Jr. se apresuro a colocarlo en la ranura, y la barrera de fuego desaparecio.  
Dentro de la cueva pudo ver un laboratorio, medio destruido en algunas partes. Restos de maquinaria, unas espadas que al ser tocadas se convertian en datos, indicaciones en digimonio (el lenguaje escrito del Digimundo)... a que le recordaba todo esto? De pronto una luz se hizo en su mente: Era el laboratorio de los Guardianes de Digimundo, aquel donde se crearon los Digivice y los Emblemas! Piedmon asesino a todos los guardianes, y solo Gennai pudo escapar... Asi que estaba en el lugar donde todo empezo. Bueno, a explorar! Vio muchas cosas, como las pruebas fallidas de los Digivice, los restos de planos digievolutivos... vaya, asi que... Plotmon, BlackGatomon, LadyDevimon... no tenia la menor idea. Lo unico que estaba seguro es que a Koushiro le iba a encantar todo esto. Miro su D3 para... que tonto, ya no era un D3, era un Digi... Diablos, de nuevo es un D3!!!  
De repente una incripcion en una pared le llamo la atencion. Parecia la silueta de un hombre, rodeado de dos anillos de fuego entrecruzados. En las cuatro esquinas del mural estaban representados los cuatro dioses de los puntos cardinales: Seiryuu, al este; Suzaku, al Sur; Byakku, al oeste; y Genbu, al norte. Claro, el sabia que en verdad eran Quinglongmon, Baihumon, y los demas Digimon Guardianes. Por pura curiosidad, se puso a jugar con los controles, y el panel se abrio. Lo que pudo ver fue algo que lo impresiono enormemente. Un gran tubo de ensayo, que contenia al mismo Digimon (ahora sabia que lo era) del mural, en posicion fetal. Era de color azul, y los anillos del color del fuego. Donde estos se entrelazaban estaba el signo del Yin y el Yang. Instantes despues abrio los ojos, rojos como la sangre. Takeru Jr. no vio maldad en ellos, pero pudo ver una gran furia.  
El Digimon hizo explotar la probeta en miles de pedazos, uno de los cuales corto el rostro de Takeru Jr. El Digimon avanzaba lentamente y se detuvo frente al niño. Lo miro y dijo:  
"Gracias. Despues de eones, estoy libre. Por fin... LIBRE! Timemon, el guardian y señor del tiempo, esta libre!!!"  
  
------------------------  
En el proximo episodio:  
Timemon viaja al pasado, al año 2009 y empieza a hacer desmanes. Los Niños Elegidos se reunen en Shibuya para combatirlo, pero ni siquiera Imperial Dramon puede vencerlo. Quien podra con esta nueva amenaza? El proximo espisodio sera: "El devastador poder de Timemon"... Ahora es cuando la aventura digievoluciona! 


	2. El devastador poder de Timemon

--------------------------------------------  
Digimon Gaiden 1: Un Nuevo Inicio  
Episodio 2: El devastador poder de Timemon  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Takeru Jr. lo miro con panico desde el suelo. Su corazon latia a cien, y hasta podia sentir en su piel la energia que despedia el Digimon.  
Timemon lo miro, y empezo a avanzar hacia el, despacio, como si tanto tiempo encerrado le hubiera enseñado el don de la paciencia. En ese momento Tokomon salto para defender a Takeru Jr. y...   
"Tokomon, digivolve a... Patamon!"  
Maravilloso. Un Patamon contra un Digimon de nivel Mega. Pero... peor es nada. "Burbuja de Aire! Burbuja de Aire!" Timemon miro al Patamon, como si una duda asaltara su :mente. Entoces lo golpeo con la mano, haciendolo rodar al otro lado de la habitacion, y dijo  
"No me molestes! Ya no quiero estar aqui". Entonces extendio su mano y exclamo: "Portal del Tiempo!". Al decir esto un portal, parecido a la "Puerta del Destino" de Holy Angemon, se abrio frente a el. Timemon lanzo una ultima mirada a Takeru Jr. y le dijo: "Gracias, espero volver a verte", y luego desaparecio a traves del portal. Takeru Jr. no pudo hacer mas que ponerse a llorar y preguntarse: "Que he hecho?"  
La mañana ya estaba avanzada y Ichijouji no llegaba aun. "Donde diablos esta?" se preguntaba Daisuke, que lo estaba esperando desde hacia mas de 1 hora para empezar la pratica de futbol. "No es posible que un alumno de 3 año de preparatoria se tarde tanto... quiza haya sucedido algo". Saco su D-Terminal con la intencion de mandarle un correo, pero no fue necesario. Un zumbido encima de su cabeza le indico que Ken ya habia llegado.  
"Hola Ken, Hola Stingmon! porque tardaron tanto?" dijo Daisuke molesto.  
"Disculpame Daisuke, lo que sucedio es que mi mama me pidio que llevara un paquete a casa de la señora Toshida, y me demore"  
"Que no vuelva a pasar, ok? Comenzamos el entrenamiento?" Y le paso la pelota de futbol con un golpe de taquito.  
Llevavan entrenando como media hora cuando el D-Terminal de ambos sono, lo cual le indicaba que habian recibido un E-Mail.  
"Es de Miyako... quiere que nos encontremos todos lo mas pronto posible en Shibuya, dice un extraño Digimon ha aparecido, y que todo anda patas pa' 'rriba" dijo Ken.  
"Que esperas? Vamos!" pregunto Daisuke.  
Ken miro alrededor y dijo: "Y V-mon? Donde esta?"  
"Demonios, lo deje con Jun!" dijo Daisuke golpeandose la frente.  
"Anda recogelo, que yo me adelantare" dijo Ken. "Listo Stingmon? Vamos!"  
Daisuke llego en menos de 10 minutos a su casa, donde se encontraba Jun y su nuevo novio, un americano llamado Charlie. A Daisuke le caia realmente mal este sujeto, pero ahora ni le presto atencion.  
"Donde esta V-mon?" pregunto apresurado.  
"Primero saluda, maleducado!" dijo Jun, ofendida.  
Daisuke le saco la lengua y se bajo el parpado, y luego corrio hacia su cuarto, donde V-mon se encontraba leyendo un Manga.  
"Tenemos que irnos!" dijo Daisuke cargandolo tan rapido que dejo sin aliento al pobre Digimon.  
"Adios, y no hagan cochinadas!" se despidio Daisuke.  
"Siempre es tan lindo?" le pregunto Charlie a Jun.  
"Desde que Hikari lo rechazo, si" respondio Jun.  
Al llegar a Shibuya, Daisuke vio que Miyako no habia exagerado. Los edificios, la pista, todo estaba torcido, como difuminado. Al ver al Digimon contra el cual luchaban sus amigos, se sorprendio. No debido a su aspecto si no a su rapidez, que lograba bloquear los ataques de Silphymon, Shakkaumon y Stingmon. Corrio hacia donde estaban sus amigos, que a pesar de todo no lograban ni hacerle meya.  
"Es demasiado poderoso!" exclamo Miyako, mientras contemplaba como los ataques de Silphymon no lograban nada contra el misterioso Digimon.  
"Creo que no podremos contra el, no con la fuerza que tenemos actualmente" dijo fuertemente Iori, que se sentia frustrado de que Shakkaumon no pudiera hacer nada.  
Daisuke miro la batalla, y luego a Ken.  
"Listo?" dijo Daisuke.  
"Listo!" respondio Ken.  
"V-mon, digivolve a... XV-mon!"  
"XV-mon... Stingmon... DNA digivolve a... PailDramon!"  
"PailDramon, digivolve a... ImperialDramon"  
"ImperialDramon, cambio de modo... ImperialDramon modo de lucha!"  
ImperialDramon se lanzo al ataque, y fue detenido por el Digimon (obviamente era Timemon), lo cual parece que harto su paciencia.  
"Demonios, es demasiado fuerte" dijo Takeru.  
"Podremos vencerlo?" exclamo Miyako.  
"Pero... no es un Digimon de la oscuridad, no parece serlo..." dijo Hikari.  
"No podemos matarlo, no seria correcto... señor Oikawa, que habria hecho usted?" se pregunto Iori  
"No sera necesario derrotarme... me largo de aqui! Me molestan!... Portal del Tiempo!" De repente, un edificio se desplomo y cayo sobre el portal, causando una curvatura en la 4ta dimension (o sea, el tiempo) que empezo a absorber a todo lo que tenia a su paso, incluyendo la energia de los Digimon de los Digielegidos. ImperialDramon volvio a ser Minomon y DemiVeemon, y este ultimo fue arrastrado por el furioso vortex.  
"DemiVeemon!!!"  
Daisuke se lanzo para detenerlo, pero tambien fue absorbido por el vortex, que se cerro instantes despues de que Timemon lo atravesara.  
"DAISUUUKEEEE!!!!" grito Ken, pero nadie le respondio.  
  
------------------------  
En el proximo episodio:  
La aventura comienza otra ves! Esa nieve en verano, siete niños y sendos meteoritos que caen a sus pies... todo esto y mucho mas en el proximo episodio: "AD 1999: Un Nuevo Inicio"... Ahora es cuando la aventura digievoluciona! 


	3. AD 1999: Un Nuevo Inicio

--------------------------------------------  
Digimon Gaiden 1: Un Nuevo Inicio  
Episodio 3: AD 1999: Un Nuevo Inicio  
--------------------------------------------  
  
El verano de 1999 habia sido un verano muy extraño. Mientras que las sequias habian asolado a zonas tropicales, en los desiertos nadie podia lidiar contra las inundaciones. Se registro el verano mas frio en EEUU, y tambien en Japon, donde se centra nuestra historia.  
En el campamento de verano acababa de terminar de nevar, por lo cual los siete niños que se habian refugiado en la cabaña salieron a ver la nieve.  
Eran Taichi Yagami, Yamato Ishida y Sora Takenouchi, del 5 año de primaria; Mimi Tachikawa y Koushirou Izumi, del 4 año; Jyou Kido, del 6 año; Y Takeru Takaishi, del 2 año. A unos pocos metros de ahi, un pequeño Digimon azulado saltaba encima de su compañero humano tratando de despertarlo de su inconciencia:  
"Daisuke, despierta! Daisuke, despierta!" decia DemiVeemon.  
"Ahumm... que sucedio?" dijo Daisuke.  
"Nos atrapo el remolino y caimos aqui!"  
"Si... pero... donde estamos?"  
En ese momento se escucho varios sonidos como de explosiones, como de...  
"Ahhh! Meteoritos!" dijo Jyou.  
"Que son?" exclamo Mimi.  
Los Digivices flotaron a sus manos y la puerta al digimundo se abrio, y los absorbio. Estando a punto de cerrarse, Daisuke extendio su D-3 y mantuvo la puerta abierta para poder pasar.  
Taichi se encotraba inconsiente. Cuando desperto vio a una... cosa rosada con cara saltando cerca a el y diciendo:  
"Taichi! Taichi!" era Koromon, que se presenta ante Taichi. Poco a poco llegan los niños elegidos, cada uno con su Compañero Digimon en etapa In-Training. A pocos metros, Daisuke obsevaba esta escena, hasta que decide avanzar hasta ellos y le pregunta a Taichi:  
"Taichi Yagami, cierto? En que año estamos?"  
"1999... pero, quien eres tu?" respondio asombrado Taichi.  
"Eso no importa ahora, si lo que creo que a sucedido es verdad, no falta mucho para que Kuwagamon aparesca... no se preocupen, se lo que tengo que hacer: V-mon, estas listo?"  
"Daisuke, disculpame... aun no tengo la energia necesaria..." dijo apenado y cabizbajo V-mon.  
"Bah, no importa. Hagamoslo a la manera antigua: V-mon, Digievoluciona!"  
"V-mon, armordigivolve a... FlameDramon!"  
El impavido guerrero del fuego escrutino el cielo en busca del Insecto Digimon, frente a los asombrados niños, pero no logro ver nada.  
"Digievolucion Armored... he ecuchado de ello... se dice que es una forma antigua de Digievolucion, adaptada para trabajos especificos." dijo Tsunemon, el Digimon de Yamato.  
"Digievolucion? Que es eso?" pregunto extrañado Yamato.  
"Nosotros los Digimon podemos digievolucionar en formas cada ves mas poderosas" respondio Motimon.  
"Hablame de eso, quiero saber." exclamo Koushirou.  
De repente un sonido como de tambores empezo a ser escuchado cada ves mas fuerte, hasta que la misma tierra empezo a vibrar. Se empezo a escuchar voces que gritaban aterradas, voces de digimones Rookie y Champion, que avanzaban corriendo en estampida hacia donde estaban los niños y Daisuke.  
Los Digimones de la Isla File, casi en su totalidad, pasaron corriendo en una alocada estampida por el claro donde segundos antes habian estado los niños elegidos, que ahora estaban refugiados en el follaje.  
Al terminar la estampida, Daisuke vio a Elecmon tirado en el suelo, y se acerco para ayudarlo.  
"Que es lo que sucede?" pregunto Yamato  
"La... la Barrera de Fuego... del continete Folder... el mal... la leyenda" fue todo lo que pudo balbucear Elecmon antes de caer rendido.  
"La Barrera de Fuego del continente Folder... el mal... NO, NO PUEDE SER!" exclamo Daisuke. "Aun es muy temprano, ustedes no podran..."  
"A que te refieres?" pregunto Sora.  
"Si, de que hablas? Y antes que nada, quien eres tu? Y que este lugar?  
"Vamos por partes... Mi nombre es Daisuke Motomiya, estoy en 3 año de preparatoria, y aunque les resulte dificil creerlo, vengo del Futuro, del año 2009. Este es Flamedramon, un digimon de nivel Armored, y esto es el Digimundo, la isla File, para ser mas exactos. Aqui la materia esta compuesta por datos en ves de atomos, y estos seres son los Digimon, Monstruos Digitales con inteligencia igual o mayor (en algunos casos menor) a la humana. Pueden digievolucionar en diferentes estados, y..."  
Un trueno fue escuchado, y el sol se empezo a oscurecer.  
"Dios, no! Creo que es..." pero una voz muy poderosa interrumpio a Daisuke.  
"SON USTEDES LOS NIÑOS ELEGIDOS? DESPUES DE TANTO TIEMPO, EL MOMENTO DE MI VENGANZA HA LLEGADO!"  
Cuando los niños miraron hacia donde estaba la voz, pudieron ver una sombra en el cielo, y un gran... como definirlo? Una gran figura geometrica con garras y "alguien" arriba.  
Daisuke miro el cielo, se dejo caer y golpeo el suelo. Mirando a los Niños Elegidos y luego al ser que habia hablado, dijo amargamente:  
"Lo que me temia... es Apocalymon!"  
  
------------------------  
En el proximo episodio:  
El poder de Apocalymon es demasiado para los aun novatos digimon de los Digielegidos. Mirai Daisuke desarrolla un plan que podria salvarlos, pero es muy arriesgado... podran derrotar al Digimon de las Tinieblas? El proximo espisodio sera: "El Grupo se Separa"... Ahora es cuando la aventura digievoluciona! 


	4. El Grupo se Separa

--------------------------------------------  
Digimon Gaiden 1: Un Nuevo Inicio  
Episodio 4: El Grupo se Separa  
--------------------------------------------  
  
"DESPUES DE TANTO TIEMPO, POR FIN ESTOY LIBRE! AHORA PODRE VENGARME DE AQUELLOS QUE ME ENCERRARON. SABEN USTEDES DE LA AMARGURA DE NO PODER DIGIEVOLUCIONAR? SABEN LO QUE ES QUERER REIR, SER UTIL PARA EL DIGIMUNDO? Y NO PODER? QUE LEY MEZQUINA DECIDIO QUE NO PODIAMOS DIGIEVOLUCIONAR? PORQUE?" Apocalymon lloraba amargado, y las lagrimas acudieron a los ojos de los Niños Elegidos. Daisuke miraba al Digimon con ojos de rabia, mientras que su mente trabajaba a toda potencia.  
"Y quien eres tu para decidir el futuro del Digimundo?" dijo valientemente Elecmon, que acababa de despertar. "No eres nadie, y ahora te lo demostrare" la rabia del Rookie se transformo en fuerza, y...  
"Elecmon, digivolve a... Centarumon!"  
Centarumon utilizo su Cañon del Cazador, pero Apocalymon no recibio ningun daño. En ese instante una de las garras atrapo al Digimon y lo devoluciono a su estado Fresh, Punimon. El Digimon bebe fue atacado por el Latigo Sangriento de Apocalymon, que lo mato convirtiendolo en datos.  
Esto fue el colmo para los Digimones de los niños elegidos, que valientemente fueron a enfrentarse contra Apocalymon. El valor de sus corazones logro que digievolucionaran a su forma Rookie, pero obviamente no le hicieron nada al poderoso Digimon. En ese momento otro Centarumon, el Centarumon de la Isla File, aparecio, junto a Leomon.  
"No debimos huir. Aunque no tengamos la menor oportunidad de ganar, tenemos que luchar hasta el final por la paz del Digimundo!" dijo Leomon.  
"Mataste a un Digimon que era igual que yo... a un hermano... jamas te lo perdonare!" grito Centarumon con una fuerza que hizo temblar aun a Apocalymon.  
En ese momento, vario Digimones de la Isla File empezaron a llegar, con una fuerza en su mirada y decision en su andar. Andromon, Meramon, Unimon, Seadramon, Shellmon, e incluso Ogremon, avanzaban hacia el Digimon de las Tinieblas con la actitud del que sabe que va a encontrar su destino.  
"Vayanse de aqui... nosotros nos ocuparemos de el" dijo Andromon.  
"Este es el momento para escapar!" dijo Daisuke, y abrio la puerta al mundo real. Los Niños Elegidos pasaron con sus Digimones, y por ultimo paso Daisuke y Flamedramon.  
Ya en el mundo real llegaron las explicaciones del caso. Era Apocalymon, un Digimon que en la linea temporal de Daisuke habia sido derrotado por ellos, pero gracias a sus Digimones evolucionados en estado Mega y Ultra. Les hablo cada uno de los enemigos que habian tenido: Devimon, Etemon, Myotismon y los Dark Masters. Les hablo del futuro, y del extraño Digimon que habia aparecido y que habia creado el Vortex por el cual el, Daisuke del Futuro (Mirai Daisuke) habia regresado al pasado. Les esplico cuales eran sus planes, que consistian en hacer varios miniequipos con diferentes misiones.  
"Taichi y Jyou, deben volver al Digimundo, para buscar el laboratorio de los Guardianes del Digimundo, donde encontraran la informacion de los niños elegidos del pasado... ellos son nuestra ultima esperanza; Takeru y Mimi, ustedes deberan buscar aqui en el mundo real a los dos Niños Elegidos que faltan, Ken Ichijouji y Hikari Yagami, la hermana de Taichi, ambos del 2 año de Primaria, y con ellos ir al Digimundo para que se reunan con sus Digimon; Yamato y Sora, ustedes volveran tambien al Digimundo y buscaran los nueve Emblemas pertenecientes a cada uno: el Valor de Taichi, la Amistad de Yamato, el Amor de Sora, el Conocimiento de Koushirou, la Pureza de Mimi, la Lealtad de Jyou, la Esperanza de Takeru, la Bondad de Ken y la Luz de Hikari, asi como las Etiquetas, que en mi linea de tiempo fueron ocultadas por Devimon... les puedo decir donde se encuentran algunos de los emblemas. Finalmente... Koushirou y yo iremos a buscar los Digimental para la digievolucion Armored, que presiento seran de gran importancia". Les doy exactamente dos semanas del Digimundo. Nos encontraremos todos los Digielegidos, ustedes nueve, los Digielegidos del pasado, y yo, en Odaiba, y espero que esten listos para lo que sera la batalla de sus vidas. Ademas creo que hay dos personas que nos podran ayudar mucho con todo esto, y hasta le haria un bien a ambos si es que evito la muerte de uno de ellos."  
"De quien estas hablando?" le pregunto Takeru.  
"Les hablo de dos personas que sabian de la existencia del Digimundo antes de que nosotros nacieramos; dos personas que mantuvieron la fe en sus sueños hasta el final... uno de ellos murio realizando su trabajo y el otro fue corrompido por las fuerzas de la oscuridad, por el mas poderoso Demon Lord... y ni aun asi perdio la fe en sus sueños. Les hablo de personas que fue capaces de sacrificar su vida por otros, sea en defensa de un diplomatico o para restaurar la belleza del digimundo; un policia y un cientifico, cenizas y mariposas en mi tiempo... les hablo de Hiroki Hida y de Yukio Oikawa."  
  
------------------------  
En el proximo episodio:  
Taichi y Jyou emprenden la busqueda del laboratorio, y se enteran del resultado de la lucha entre Apocalymon y los Digimon de la Isla File. Podran salir victoriosos de su mision? El proximo espisodio sera: "El poder de los Dark Masters"... Ahora es cuando la aventura digievoluciona! 


	5. El poder de los Dark Masters

--------------------------------------------  
Digimon Gaiden 1: Un Nuevo Inicio  
Episodio 5: El poder de los Dark Masters  
--------------------------------------------  
  
El sol del Digimundo brillaba fuertemente sobre el desierto, y Taichi y Jyou casi no podian soportarlo. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto de sudor y la cabeza les daba vueltas, y lo que era peor, no podian ver el fin de ese desierto, que parecia cubrir todo el continente Server. El Digivice, actualizado por Daisuke con ayuda de Koushirou, les indicaba que el fin del desierto y el comienzo del bosque donde se encontraba el laboratorio que buscaban estaba a unos 12 kilometros de distancia, lo cual les parecio excesivo a los dos. Bajo la sombra de un cactus gigante, se sentaron y sacaron algo de la comida que tenian.  
"Que bien, tenia hambre" dijo Agumon.  
"Y yo tambien" confirmo Gomamon, con la boca llena.  
"Espero que esten satisfechos. La comida escasea y no podemos desperdiciarla de esa manera" se quejo Jyou, a lo que Taichi respondio:  
"Vamos, Jyou! Mientras haya comida no nos podemos quejar. Las lamentaciones no son lo..." pero fue interrumpido por Agumon, que salto para protegerlo de un rayo que atravezo limpiamente el cactus. Al fijarse en el lugar de donde el ataque habia provenido, vieron una bestia amamarilla con un aspecto realmente bestial. Los rayos provenian de su unico ojo, oculto bajo una coraza cornea que tapaba su cabeza. La bestia los siguio atacando, mientras ellos lo esquivaban por muy poco. Para colmo de males, un Digimon, muy parecido a Ogremon pero de color marron, salto desde encima del cactus para atacar a Jyou.  
"Gomamon, digivolve a... Ikkakumon!"  
Ikkakumon protegio a Jyou del golpe propinado por el Digimon con su mazo.  
"Van a morir, niños elegidos!" dijo este, y agito su mazo:  
"Huracan Maligno!" De su mazo surgio un fortisimo viento que golpeo salvajemente a Ikkakumon, que se interponia ente el Digimon y Jyou. Mientras el huracan golpeaba a Ikkakumon, Agumon por su parte se enfrentaba al Digimon del laser.  
"Vamos Agumon, tu tambien puedes digievolucionar!" grito Taichi mientras corria para esquivar uno de los potentes rayos.  
"Lo intentare! Agumon, digivolve a... Greymon!"  
Ahora la lucha era pareja. Ikkakumon ataco al ogro con su "Arpon Volcan", que lo lanzo contra el cactus. Jyou miro la escena y le grito a Ikkakumon:  
"Dispara al borde del cactus!"  
Dicho y hecho. Ikkakumon golpeo con su "Arpon Volcan" la base del cactus, que se desplomo sobre el Digimon, dejandolo incosiente.  
Por su parte, Greymon no la tenia tan facil. Parecia que su "Mega Flama" no tenia gran efecto sobre el Digimon, por lo que Taichi decidio cambiar de estrategia:  
"Greymon, utiliza tu ataque "Gran Cuerno"!"  
Greymon escucho esto y se preparo para embestir al Digimon. Como un toro, agacho la cabeza y se precipito contra el Digimon, que cayo sorprendido con su cambio de estrategia. Los dos Digimones rodaron por el suelo, mientras que Taichi le ordenaba a Greymon que utilizara su ultimo ataque, el "Gran Diente". Greymon mordio brutalmente la cabeza del Digimon, desgarrando parte de su piel. Pero el Digimon ya no estaba confundido, y golpeo a Greymon en estomago. El golpe debia ser uno de sus ataques especiales, ya que hizo que Greymon saliera disparado y cayera varios metros mas alla. El Digimon, bastante maltrecho, se levanto y empezo a cargar su laser para acabar con Greymon, cuando una sombra surgio de la nada y golpeo por la espalda al Digimon, que murio convirtiendose en datos. Taichi y Jyou miraron al Digimon que acababa de aparecer, y se alegraron al ver que era Leomon, su amigo de la Isla File. Este se acerco al Digimon que yacia bajo el cactus, lo miro y dijo, mientras sacaba su espada:  
"Un Fuugamon... y trabajando junto a un Cyclomon... esto solo puede se obra de Mugen Dramon."  
Leomon le dio una ultima mirada a Fuugamon y lo asesino sin piedad con su espada. El ogro se convirtio en datos que se dispersaron por el viento.  
Cuando Taichi y Jyou le preguntaron a Leomon sobre la batalla contra Apocalymon en la Isla File, este los miro tristemente y dijo:  
"Logramos debilitarlo, pero no pudimos acabar con el. A pesar de estar debilitado, pudo destruir la Cuidad del Inicio y, con la ayuda de sus lugartenientes, los cuatro Dark Masters, creo una torre, la Torre Mugen, donde se encontraba la Cuidad del Inicio. Ahi descansa, reponiendo fuerzas para acabar con ustedes. Los Dark Masters tampoco estan totalmente repuestos de su batalla contra los cuatro DigiDioses Guardianes, hace mucho tiempo. Pero han logrado reunir a varios Digimones de la Oscuridad para que estos luchen contra ustedes."  
Taichi y Jyou le contaron del futuro del cual venia Daisuke, y del plan que este habia trazado para derrotar a Apocalymon. Leomon les dijo que les ayudaria a encontrar el Laboratorio, pero que antes debian buscar a otro Digimon que tambien los podria ayudar: Piccolomon. Su dimension se encontraba cerca, y el podria ponerse en contacto con Gennai, que sabia cual era la ubicacion exacta del Laboratorio.  
Taichi, Agumon, Jyou, Gomamon y Leomon partieron en busca de Piximon, mientras el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte de aquel vasto desierto del Continente Server, en el mundo digital, el Digimundo.  
  
------------------------  
En el proximo episodio:  
Mimi y Takeru encuentran a Hikari y a Ken, y los llevan al digimundo para encontrar a Plotmon y a Wormmon, pero son atacados por el esbirro de Pinnochimon, que al parecer es demasiado para ellos. Un enviado del Mundo de la Luz aparece, y la lucha comienza. El proximo espisodio sera: "Pidmon, el Angel del Amor"... Ahora es cuando la aventura digievoluciona! 


	6. Pidmon, el Angel del Amor

--------------------------------------------  
Digimon Gaiden 1: Un Nuevo Inicio  
Episodio 6: Pidmon, el Angel del Amor  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Cuatro sombras caminaban por la noche, una noche que prometia ser larga, ya que con la poca luz que la luna del Digimundo reflejaba, no podrian hayar lo que estaban buscando. Las sombras se hicieron mas nitidas cuando se detuvieron para acampar y prendieron una fogata (debemos agradecerselo a Ken y a Takeru, ya que Mimi, aunque era mayor, no sabia ni encender un fosforo).  
Los cuatro niños y dos Digimones, Patamon y Palmon, se sentaron frente a la fogata para calentarse y, de ser posible, dormir un poco antes de continuar la busqueda... la busqueda que ya llevaba mas de cuatro dias y que habia comenzado en Hikarigaoka, cuando Mimi habia abierto la Puerta al Digimundo frente a los asombrados Ken y Hikari. Habia sido facil dar con Hikari, que se encontraba en casa con una ligera gripe. Cuando Mimi y Takeru llegaron a su casa y le empezaron a explicar que era lo que habia sucedido y que era lo que querian de ella, Hikari decidio ir con ellos inmediatamente. Debido a que sus padres no estaban, pudo irse. Pero con Ken, la cosa fue mucho mas complicada. Al llegar a su casa, sus padres tambien estaban ausentes, pero su hermano Osamu estaba ahi. Engreido por sus padres por ser el mayor y el mas destacado de los dos, este altanero niño trato despectivamente a Mimi y a Takeru cuando les dijo que queria ver a su hermano menor. Cuando Mimi le pregunto a Ken por su Digivice, este les dijo que no era suyo, si no de Osamu. Mimi le explico que era suyo y que debia tomarlo para ir lo mas rapido posible al Digimundo. Ken fue hacia el cajon donde estaba el Digivice y lo cogio.  
"Que demonios haces tocando mis cosas, escoria?!" grito exasperado Osamu al mismo tiempo que empujaba a Ken, haciendolo caer.  
Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso para Mimi. Se acerco hacia Osamu, lo miro con una mirada que Takeru y Hikari jamas habian visto en sus ojos, y le dio una bofetada que dejo la cara de Osamu con la marca de sus dedos.  
"No es tuyo! Es de Ken!" le grito furiosa.  
Osamu estaba sorprendido de la reaccion de Mimi y no pudo atinar a hacer nada cuando Mimi tomo el Digivice de la mano de Osamu y se lo dio a Ken. Cuando Osamu reacciono y quizo decir algo, los cuatro niños ya se habian ido de la casa.  
Esa noche durmieron placidamente en el prado. A la mañana siguiente, volvieron a emprender el camino hacia la direccion marcada en el digivice de Hikari. Ya llevaban recorrida la mitad del camino cuando una voz los sorprendio.  
"Te estaba esperando, Ken! Por fin llegaste!" era Wormmon, que, sin que los niños se dieran cuenta, habia llegado a donde ellos estaban. Ken lo miro y un sentimiento de felicidad invadio su corazon. Ahora el tambien tenia un compañero Digimon. Lo abrazo fuertemente y los cuatro niños siguieron su camino.  
Era mediodia cuando llegaron al lugar donde se encontraba Plotmon, una cueva cuya entrada se encontraba en una saliente tres metros por encima de ellos. Cuando se preparaban para escalarla, una gran roca se desliso desde lo alto y estuvo a punto de golpearlos, pero lograron esquivarla. En ese momento un Digimon con el aspecto de un tronco semipodrido los ataco con sus ramas. El golpe derribo a Wormmon, que habia saltado para proteger a Ken.  
"Es Woodmon! Tengan cuidado de ser cogidos por sus ramas!" les informo Palmon. "Hiedra Venenosa!"  
El ataque no hizo mucho, pero les dio tiempo antes de decidir que iban a hacer. Hikari fue en busca de Plotmon mientras los demas luchaban contra Woodmon. Palmon, Patamon y Wormmon lo atacaron a unisonio, pero Woodmon los pudo repeler a todos. Wormmon se preparo para digievolucionar: "Wormmon, digivolve a..." pero Woodmon lo atrapo y empezo a drenar su energia. Con otra de sus ramas atrapo a Palmon, al cual tambien dejo sin energia. Ambos Digimones devolucionaron hasta sus formas Fresh, Leafmon y Yuramon. Woodmon los dejo y se dispuso a atacar a Patamon. Este logro esquivar y lo ataco con su "Burbuja de Aire", pero su ataque no tuvo efecto en el Campeon. Los niños lo daban todo por perdido, cuando de repente las nubes que estaban encima de ellos se abrieron y un rayo de luz cayo sobre el campo de batalla.  
De la luz surgio un Digimon muy bello, con aspecto de angel. Sus ropajes eran de un tono rosa muy suave, y tenia en su mano un baculo.  
"Yo soy Pidmon, el Angel del Amor, y he venido para ayudarlos a derrotar a Apocalymon" anuncio el bello angel. Miro a Takeru, luego a Patamon y le dijo:  
"Es hora de que despiertes los poderes que yacen dentro de ti"  
Una luz surgio de la mano de Pidmon y baño a Patamon, que en ese instante empezo a digievolucionar: "Patamon, digivolve a... Angemon!"  
Juntos, los dos angeles enfrentaron a Woodmon, cada uno con su ataque. Pidmon lanzo sus "Plumas de Fuego", mientras que Angemon lo ataco con su "Golpe de Fe". Ambos ataques fueron demasiado para Woodmon, que se desintegro en datos al instante.  
Justo en ese instante Hikari se deslizaba por la colina con un pequeño Digimon con aspecto de perro. "Encontre a Plotmon!" dijo la niña emocionada. "Hola, soy Plotmon" se prensento el adorable Digimon.  
"Todavia hay mucho por hacer. Yo los acompañare al mundo real y juntos enfrentaremos a Apocalymon." dijo Pidmon.  
"Pero... tu aspecto... llamara mucho la atencion..." dijo Mimi con tono de duda.  
"No te preocupes por eso" exclamo Pidmon, al instante que su aspecto cambiaba al de un hermoso ser humano. Con la toga que lo vestia, parecia sacado de algun mito griego.  
"Bueno, eso esta mejor... pero habria que vestirte de una manera mas decente!" dijo Mimi, mientras todos reian.  
  
------------------------  
En el proximo episodio:  
Yamato y Sora ya han conseguido tres de los nueve emblemas. La busqueda sigue, pero son detenidos por Anomalocarimon, un Digimon al servicio de Metal Seadramon. Sora es raptada por Anomalocarimon, y solo Yamato podra rescatarla. El proximo espisodio sera: "Amistad, Amor y Furia: Esperame Sora!"... Ahora es cuando la aventura digievoluciona! 


	7. Amistad, Amor y Furia: Esperame Sora!

--------------------------------------------  
Digimon Gaiden 1: Un Nuevo Inicio  
Episodio 7: Amistad, Amor y Furia: Esperame Sora!  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Yamato corria por la selva, y Gabumon seguia su paso dificilmente; una expresion de preocupacion marcaban su rostro. En su mano tenia las nueve etiquetas y tres emblemas, los de el Valor, la Pureza, y la Lealtad. Eso realmente no le interesaba en un momento como ese. Hacia unos 10 minutos que Sora habia desaparecido; su grito lo habia despertado de un ligero sueño. Al no encontrarla decidio buscarla, y empezo a correr siguiendo la marca que su digivice marcaba.  
Al llegar a una pendiente poco empinada salto y lo que vio lo dejo impresionado. Sora estaba atada a una roca junto a Piyomon, con un Digimon con forma de crustraceo vigilandola. Este, al ver a Yamato, dijo:  
"Te esperaba, Niño Elegido. Sabia que vendrias a rescatar a tu amiga. Ahora yo, Anomalocarimon, te destruire"  
"No creas que sera facil!" exclamo Yamato. "Gabumon, atacalo!"  
"Fuego Pequeño!" El ataque de Gabumon golpeo a Anomalcarimon, pero este rio y ataco a su vez:  
"Sorpresa Punzante" El ataque iba dirigido a Yamato, que cayo inconsiente victima del impacto.  
"Yamato!" grito Sora desesperada. En ese instante Piyomon reacciono y...  
"Piyomon, digivolve a... Birdramon!"  
Al digievolucionar, Birdramon rompio las ligaduras que la ataban a ella y a Sora. Utilizando su ataque de "Alas de Meteoro" arrojo a Anomalcarimon varios metros mas alla. El Digimon se levanto furioso y dirigio su ataque contra Birdramon, que cayo pesadamente sobre la arena. Gabumon digievoluciono a Garurumon, y lo ataco con su "Fuego de Zorro", pero Anomalocarimon logro esquivar su ataque. Deslizandose rapidamente hacia donde se hallaba Sora, la golpeo con su cola, y se dispuso a terminar con ella.  
Justo en ese momento llegaron Taichi y Jyou, con los demas Digimones. Taichi llevaba en su mano los emblemas de la Amistad y del Conocimiento.  
"Agumon, ahora!" grito Taichi.  
"Agumon, digivolve a... Greymon!" Greymon ataco a Anomalocarimon con su "Mega Flama", pero Anomalcarimon resistio el ataque.  
"Demonios, parece que no podemos vencerlo!" dijo Jyou.  
"Es que Anomalcarimon es un Digimon Ultimate, pixi!" dijo Piccolomon. "Solo otro Digimon de nivel Ultimate podria derrotarlo, pixi!"  
Mientras Jyou y Piccolomon hablaban, Taichi se lanzo contra Anomalocarimon, que estaba a punto de acabar con Yamato. En ese momento, el emblema del Valor empezo a brillar. Taichi lo cogio y...  
"Greymon, Ultradigivolve a... Metal Greymon!"  
Todos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver a la bestia digital que habia nacido. Esta miro a Anomalocarimon y le dijo:  
"Preparate para morir!" y lo ataco con su "Giga Destructiva". Anomalocarimon rodo por la playa, y, para sorpresa de todos, se levanto.  
"Ninguno de ustedes podra derrotar a Anomalocarimon, sirviente del Señor Metal Seadramon!"  
Taichi lo miro, y dijo:  
"No lo podremos hacer solos, pero trabajando en equipo si! Metal Greymon, tu por el frente. Piccolomon y Birdramon, desde el aire. Garurumon y Leomon, por los costados. Gomamon, digievoluciona y atacalo por la espalda!"  
Los Digimones siguieron las indicaciones de Taichi:  
"Alas de Meteoro!" "Moridida Bomba!" "Fuego de Zorro!" "Puño del Rey de las Bestias!" "Gomamon, digivolve a... Ikakkumon! Arpon Volcan!" los ataques dejaron muy malherido a Anomalocarimon.  
"Ahora tu, Metal Greymon!" grito Taichi, espectante.  
"Giga Destructiva!" En el momento que el misil organico impacto en el cuerpo de Anomalocarimon, este salto en pedazos de carne y coraza que luego se desintregraron en datos.  
Una vez despiertos Yamato y Sora, los niños y los Digimones se sentaron a conversar:  
"Ahora ya tenemos cinco emblemas. Solo nos falta el del Amor, la Esperanza, la Bondad y la Luz. Tengo el presentimiento que en el Laboratorio podremos saber donde estan. Ademas tenemos que averiguar quienes fueron los Digielegidos del Pasado. Entonces estamos de acuerdo en que tenemos que ir al Laboratorio?" dijo Taichi a los demas.  
"Creo que Taichi tiene razon; ademas, ahora que estamos juntos seria mejor no separarnos. Creo que Taichi podria salvarnos de cualquier cosa con ayuda de Metal Greymon" exclamo Jyou con jubilo. Yamato lo miro con una mirada muy fria, y solo se calmo cuando Sora cogio su mano y le dijo "tranquilo" en voz baja.  
"Y ustedes nos acompañaran?" le pregunto Agumon a Leomon y Piccolomon.  
"Yo los acompañare hasta el final" fue la respuesta de Leomon.  
"Por mi parte, no puedo acompañarlos; tengo que resguardar mi reino." dijo Piccolomon. "Pero se de alguien que podria ayudarlos" Realizo un movimiento con su baculo, un pequeño portal se abrio y un Digimon enmascarado que portaba una espada aparecio. "Les presento a Igamon, el Digimon Ninja. El los acompañara y les ayudara en lo que sea necesario."  
"Entonces, es mejor partir ahora" dijo Yamato, levantandose.  
"Pero cual es la prisa, Yamato, podemos pasar la noche aqui..." empezo a decir Taichi, pero Yamato lo miro con rabia y, dandose media vuelta, se perdio en el bosque. Sora se levanto con la intencion de seguirlo, pero Taichi la cogio de la muñeca.  
"Dejalo, es solo un niño engreido" dijo Taichi  
"Y tu? Quien te crees que eres para jugar a ser el lider? No eres mejor que el!" grito Sora librandose de su mano, y corriendo hacia donde Yamato se encontraba.  
Sora llego a donde estaba Yamato, que tocaba en harmonica una dulce y triste melodia. Sora se sento a su lado en la roca y se apoyo en su hombro.  
"Tengo miedo, Yamato..." susurro Sora.  
Yamato dejo de tocar, guardo su harmonica en el bolsillo, y la abrazo. Ambos miraron hacia las estrellas, preguntandose que les depariria el destino.  
  
------------------------  
En el proximo episodio:  
Daisuke y Koushirou se internan en el Digimundo en busca de los digivice para la Digievolucion Armor. Pero su busqueda termina tan rapido como comenzo, al encontrarse cara a cara con el poderoso Pierrotmon, lider de los Dark Masters. Podran derrotarlo? El proximo espisodio sera: "Digievolucion Ancestral: los Digimental"... Ahora es cuando la aventura digievoluciona! 


	8. Digievolucion Ancestral: los Digimental

--------------------------------------------  
Digimon Gaiden 1: Un Nuevo Inicio  
Episodio 8: Digievolucion Ancestral: los Digimental  
--------------------------------------------  
  
/FOUND OBJECT  
***INSUFICIENT DATA***  
  
/FOUND OBJECT /ZONE SERVER_CONTINENT  
***INSUFICIENT DATA***  
  
"Diablos! Quiza si..."  
  
/FOUND OBJECT /ZONE SERVER_CONTINENT BINARY_CITY  
DATA FOUNDED  
show data: y/n?  
  
"Lo encontre! Ven y mira esto, Daisuke!" exclamo Koushirou  
"Veamos... Ciudad Binaria? Que es eso? Como se te ocurrio buscar ahi?" pregunto extrañado Daisuke  
"Es algo que pude entender en las inscripciones de unas ruinas antiguas, las cuales hablaban acerca de un sitio donde los humanos convivian con los Digimon en paz y tranquilidad" explico Koushirou  
"Humanos? Antes que los Digielegidos? Mmm... quiza... quiza sean los antepasados del señor Gennai!"  
"Es posible. Quiza el Digimundo y el mundo real estaban unidos hace mucho tiempo."  
"Bueno, bueno... supongo que no vas a dejar esperando esa lista, no?" dijo impaciente Daisuke, que aun despues de haber crecido seguia siendo apurado.  
"Veamos..." dijo Koushirou al momento que tecleaba la "y" afirmativa  
  
y  
Zone: BINARY CITYOBJECTS FOUND: 13  
OBJECT 01 - Type: DIGIMENTAL - Details: DIGIMENTAL OF LOVE  
OBJECT 02 - Type: DIGIMENTAL - Details: DIGIMENTAL OF COURAGE  
OBJECT 03 - Type: DIGIMENTAL - Details: DIGIMENTAL OF FRIENDSHIP  
OBJECT 04 - Type: DIGIMENTAL - Details: DIGIMENTAL OF KNOWLEDGE  
OBJECT 05 - Type: DIGIMENTAL - Details: DIGIMENTAL OF PURITY  
OBJECT 06 - Type: DIGIMENTAL - Details: DIGIMENTAL OF HOPE  
OBJECT 07 - Type: DIGIMENTAL - Details: DIGIMENTAL OF REABILITY  
OBJECT 08 - Type: DIGIMENTAL - Details: DIGIMENTAL OF LIGTH  
OBJECT 09 - Type: DIGIMENTAL - Details: DIGIMENTAL OF KINDNESS  
OBJECT 10 - Type: DIGIMENTAL - Details: UNKNOW  
OBJECT 11 - Type: DIGIMENTAL - Details: UNKNOW  
OBJECT 12 - Type: DIGIMENTAL - Details: UNKNOW  
OBJECT 13 - Type: DIGIMON - Details: BETAMON  
OBJECT 14 - Type: DIGIMON - Details: UNKNOW  
  
"Que... que significa esto!?!" exclamo impresionado Daisuke  
"Tipo desconocido? Cuantos Digimental habia en tu tiempo, Daisuke?"  
"Veamos... Los 8 que nos pertenecian, el de la Bondad, y el de los Milagros"  
"Milagros... Eso podria explicar uno de estos Digimental desconocidos... pero y los otros 3?  
"Me estoy olvidando del Digimental del Destino..."  
"Uno mas y falta uno" dijo Koushirou  
"Entonces... existe uno mas!" dedujo Daisuke  
"Muy bien; 12 Digimental. Pero eso no explica que demonios hacen todos juntos!"  
"En mi epoca, cada uno estaba desperdigado por el Digimundo, al igual que los emblemas... Y por lo que sabemos, los emblemas fueron creados por los Guardianes"  
"Si... pero los Digimental son ancestrales, no es cierto? Eso me lleva a pensar... acaso no podrian ser creaciones de los antiguos habitantes de la Ciudad Binaria?"  
"Puede ser. Tendriamos que hablar todo esto con el señor Gennai, pero ahora no hay tiempo. Debemos dirigirnos a la Ciudad Binaria!"  
El viaje duro tres dias y tres noches, durante las cuales descansaron poco, junto a Tentomon y V-mon, que habian hecho muy buenas migas. Mientras los dos Digimones luchaban jugando, comian, y se contaban chistes, Koushirou y Daisuke hacian teorias con la poca informacion que tenian. La mejor era con respecto al "Objeto 14", el Digimon de tipo desconocido. Daisuke habia dicho que era posible que sea el Digimon que abrio el portal temporal. Tambien cabia la posibilidad de que sea Apocalymon, Diablomon o Armagemon, los cuales eran muy bien conocidos por Daisuke y todos ellos eran de tipo desconocido. Tambien trataban de obtener mas informacion por medio de la computadora, y es asi que en la tercera noche...  
  
/FOUND DIGIMON /ZONE SERVER_CONTINENT BINARY_CITY  
DATA FOUNDED  
show data: y/n?  
y  
Zone: BINARY CITYOBJECTS FOUND: 13  
OBJECT 01 - Type: DIGIMON - Details: UNKNOW  
/SHOW DETAIL OBJECT_01 /ZONE SERVER_CONTINENT BINARY_CITY  
ACCESS DENIED - PASSWORD REQUIRED  
  
"Daisuke... mira esto. Me pide un password!" dijo Koushirou sin dejar de mirar la pantalla.  
"Password? Intenta con los que puedas."  
"Si por lo menos hubiera opciones de E-Mail..."  
Y asi se paso Koushirou toda la noche. Como no pudo encontrar la contraseña, dejo prendido el decodificador de passwords que tenia. Sabia que demoraria, pero era lo unico que podia hacer.  
"Koushirou, es hora de dormir!" dijo Tentomon.  
"Ya, Tentomon, me tratas como mi madre!"  
Y los cuatro, Daisuke, V-mon, Koushirou y Tentomon se rieron fuertemente.  
Al dia siguente, en media mañana llegaron al punto señalado en el mapa como la Ciudad Binaria. Pudieron ver las ruinas, pero al intentar acercarse a ellas, Daisuke fue lanzado hacia atras violentamente. Tenia parte de la ropa quemada, y tambien una quemadura en el brazo y un corte muy profundo en la cara producido por una piedra al caer. El corte comprometia parte de la nariz y de la mejilla, y Koushirou hizo lo que pudo para parar la hemorragia. Felizmente lo logro pronto, ya que la mochila que Daisuke habia llevado al entrenamiento de futbol tenia una botiquin. Utilizando un liquido coagulante, pudo parar la hemorragia casi al instante. Pero lo que era obvio era que la cara de Daisuke quedaria marcada por esa cicatriz para siempre, a menos que se hiciera una buena cirugia plastica.  
Despues de curarlo y de ver que estuviera bien, Koushirou enfoco su atencion en lo que habia detenido a Daisuke. Pudo descubrir que eran Esporas Electricas de Nivel 1, una forma de defensa digital para salvaguardar un lugar de intrusos. No acababa de empezar a intentar desactivarlas cuando su decodificador aviso que habia hallado el password.  
  
PASSWORD FOUND  
Password is: CHOSENCHILDRENMUSTDIE  
  
"Que? Quien pondria un password asi?" se pregunto Koushirou.  
  
/SHOW DETAIL OBJECT_01 /ZONE SERVER_CONTINENT BINARY_CITY /PASSWORD DIEDIGIDESTINEDDIE  
OBJECT 01 - Type: DIGIMON - Details: show y/n? - Distance: 11 mt.  
  
"Esta muy cerca!"  
  
/REFRESH  
OBJECT 01 - Type: DIGIMON - Details: show y/n? - Distance: 9 mt.  
  
"Se acerca!!!"  
  
/REFRESH  
OBJECT 01 - Type: DIGIMON - Details: show y/n? - Distance: 7 mt.  
/REFRESH  
OBJECT 01 - Type: DIGIMON - Details: show y/n? - Distance: 5 mt.  
/REFRESH  
OBJECT 01 - Type: DIGIMONM - Details: show y/n? - Distance: 3 mt.  
y  
NAME: Piemon  
LEVEL: Mega  
ATTRIBUTE: Virus  
TYPE: Demon Man Digimon  
ATTACKS: Trump Sword - Clown Trick  
SPECIAL COMMENTS: Dark Master  
  
"NO PUEDE SER!!!" grito Koushirou "ES PIEMON!!! Y SE ESTA ACERCANDO!"  
  
/REFRESH  
OBJECT 01 - Type: DIGIMON - Details: show y/n? - Distance: 1 mt.  
  
Koushirou levanto la vista, y su mirada se quedo fija por el miedo en la figura de Pierrotmon, que habia atravesado las Esporas y se acercaba lentamente hacia ellos, llevando consigo los 12 Digimental atados a la cintura, con una cruel sonrisa en el rostro.  
  
------------------------  
En el proximo episodio:  
Koushirou y Daisuke son salvados en el ultimo momento gracias a la ayuda de Andromon. Los niños y el Digimon logran arrebatarle a Pierrotmon los Digimental y regresan al mundo real, para encontrarse que los Digimones malignos estaban causando caos. Ademas encontraran ayuda de alguien inesperado. El proximo espisodio sera: "El Poder de la Luz y la Oscuridad"... Ahora es cuando la aventura digievoluciona! 


End file.
